Team Universe 9
Team Universe 9 was a team presented by Sidra with the gathering of the strongest warriors from Universe 9, in order to participate in the Zen Exhibition Match, a tournament that precedes the Tournament of Power. The team consisted of Bergamo, Lavender and Basil, with Sidra, Mojito, and Roh as the team's supervisors. Later on, it added Chappil, Hop, Sorrel, Oregano, Roselle, Comfrey and Hyssop to their ranks for the actual major tournament. However, their strength and tactics ultimately proved insufficient and they are the first to fall prey to universal erasure. History This team was formed in response to the Tournament of Power held by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh, and the Trio de Dangers were selected as the first three members of the team in order to participate in the Zen Exhibition Match. Shortly after the Exhibition Match, Sidra, Roh, and the main members of Team Universe 9, attempt to find more members to recruit for their team. However, they appear to have a very difficult time in doing so, as the Great Priest noted. By the time of the tournament, however, they have managed to successfully gather 7 more fighters to represent Universe 9 and are taken to World of Void with their gods and angel. During the first minute of the tournament Basil fights Toppo, defeats Lilibeu, fights Napapa and stops Narirama's spinning right arm. Lavender fights with Botamo and three other fighters against Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Roshi and Tien. However, Universe 9's main tactic was revenge against Son Goku. First, the Trio de Dangers trapped him in their Dangers' Triangle or Triangle of Death. After watching Goku have trouble fighting Bergamo, Basil and Lavender, Vegeta goes to his aid. Roh sees this and orders the rest of the team go against the two Saiyans. Vegeta fights now Lavender and Hop, and is being pushed back. After Hyssop freezes Vegeta's arm, Lavender and Hop get careless and cocky, assuming Vegeta has been beaten. Vegeta sees this and takes the opening to turn the tide, making Chappil and Comfrey worry about this. Goku, who was fighting Comfrey and Chappil, takes advantage of this distraction and make them fall with a Ki Blast. Vegeta does the same with Hop, Oregano and Hyssop. Goku and Vegeta both power up to Super Saiyan and begin to dominate what remains of Universe 9's team, working in unison. On the other hand, Android 18 quietly came to Goku and Vegeta's aid, and defeats Sorrel off-screen, with the Universe 9 having only 4 members left. Meanwhile, Roselle, toyed with by Frieza, runs from him and jumps off the stage. With only the Trio De Dangers left, they are pushed back to the edge of the ring. They are forced to use their most powerful attack, the Triangle Danger Beam. Both Goku and Vegeta respond by powering up to Super Saiyan Blue and firing a combination of the Kamehameha and Final Flash, the Final Kamehameha, only previously used by Vegito, overpowering their attack. With their ten members ringed out, the Great Priest seriously announces the inevitable erasure of Universe 9. Both Omni-Kings take action and erase all deities and mortals from Universe 9, except Mojito, who smirks. Leaders *Sidra (deceased) *Roh (deceased) *Mojito Members *Bergamo (deceased) *Lavender (deceased) *Basil (deceased) *Hyssop (deceased) *Oregano (deceased) *Sorrel (deceased) *Chappil (deceased) *Hop (deceased) *Comfrey (deceased) *Roselle (deceased) Gallery Site Navigation ca:Equip de l'Univers 6 ca:Equip de l'Univers 9 Category:Factions